Total Eclipse of the Heart
by aemg14
Summary: Yang and Blake began to drift apart after the war had ended, but being back in Vale together 10 years later might change a few things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oneshot, kind of late considering the topic, but what can I say? Inspired by real invents, heartbreak sucks.**

It had been a long night. Actually, no, it had been an agonizingly long, terrible, traumatizing night.

Maybe that was an overstatement, but it was a pretty long night.

And Yang Xiao Long was normally accustomed to long nights, specifically ones involving slaying Grimm, or destroying Junior's club, or watching movies with Ruby. But this one was just too much to handle.

Yang dragged herself back to the dorm she shared with the rest of team RWBY, noting, without much surprise, that no one was back yet. And why should they? It was only 11:30. The dance started less than 2 hours ago. They should be out having fun. In fact, the last time Yang saw Ruby and Weiss, they were disappearing into the maze of gardens on the school grounds, holding hands and giggling.

Okay, maybe Ruby and Weiss shouldn't be having THAT much fun….But Blake should be.

She deserved it, after all. She had been working herself to the bone trying to catch Torchwick when all she should have to worry about was herself and her role in team RWBY. No one should have to shoulder that much responsibility on their own.

So it was a good thing that Blake was enjoying the dance with Sun.

Suddenly feeling nauseous, Yang snuck up to the roof for some much-needed fresh air. Once she reached her destination she couldn't help but reflect on how the night that was supposed to go so well had gone so horribly wrong.

0OoO0

"Laugh all you want, but I'll be turning heads tomorrow night," Yang confidently stated, looking Sun straight in the eye. And she knew that there _would_ be heads turning her way, but she really only cared about turning one head in particular.

Tomorrow would be the perfect night to finally tell Blake how she felt. She could do this. She WOULD do this...tomorrow… The mere thought of telling Blake gave her butterflies and made her absurdly nervous. But she had to do something, she couldn't let things continue the way they were. There were just too many unknown variables that could potentially throw a wrench into their entire relationship, romantic or otherwise.

She tuned back into the conversation after she heard Blake's name and once again heard someone doubting her presence.

"Guys, trust me. Blake _will_ be at the dance tomorrow." She had to be.

Now all Yang had to do was find her. Which, admittedly, wasn't that hard. Blake was in the first place Yang had looked: the library. She finally got her attention with the help of a little red laser pointer, and half walked, half dragged Blake off to the first empty classroom she found.

This was it. She was going to tell Blake how she felt and ask her to go the dance with her. But before Yang could even open her mouth, the normally quiet girl broke the silence.

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well just save your breath."

After a second of confused silence, Yang understood that they were talking about Blake's troubling sleeping habits, or, more-accurately, her lack of sleep.

But this had all been a part of her plan. She was to tell Blake of her feelings, take the girl on the date of the century tomorrow, and then tackle the Torchwick problem together, like the partners they were. This job was just too big for her to handle on her own, and if she wouldn't accept Yang's help as her partner, maybe she would accept it as her girlfriend.

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to slow down."

' _And let me help you like I've always wanted to_ ,' Yang added in her thoughts.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down," Blake stated testily, getting tired of everyone telling her that she needed to let this problem with Torchwick go.

"It's not a luxury. It's a _necessity_." Yang practically pleaded with her partner. She could see what this was doing to Blake. It was made very clear by the exhausted way she walked and the dark circles that appeared to be a permanent addition to the face Yang had fallen head-over-heels for.

"The 'necessity' is stopping Torchwick," Blake snapped back, clearly reaching the end of her rope.

"And we're going to. But first you're going to sit down and listen to what I have to say," Yang replied, making sure that it was a statement, rather than a question.

"...fine."

It was better than nothing, but before Yang could launch into her pre-planned speech on how she had found an interest in Blake since the first day she saw her, she noticed something in her partner's eyes. It was the look of a desperate person, so lost in their search for fulfillment that they were slowly killing themselves without even knowing. Blake didn't need one more thing on her plate right now, so Yang launched into the story of her mother, and how she had almost died trying to find her. This is what Blake needed to hear, and Yang would always be there to give Blake just that. That's what partners were for.

But as she was leaving, satisfied that she had gotten through to Blake, Yang couldn't help but put herself out there a little bit.

"And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance," Yang said with a wink to try and convey a little more meaning, hoping that would be enough to convince Blake to go.

0OoO0

And it was. But when Yang saw Blake being escorted by Sun, it felt like a knife had gone straight through her chest, leaving her breathless for a few seconds. She overheard Sun asking Blake to dance, and turned away so she wouldn't have to actually see it happen, fearing that it might kill her.

She was surprised, however, to feel a light tap on her shoulder.

"You promised me a dance."

Yang stared dumbfounded for a few seconds, before a huge grin, bright enough to light up the whole room, spread across her face.

"That I did, Blakey," Yang said cheerfully, offering her arm to her partner and leading the two of them off to the middle of the dancefloor.

After a few seconds of dancing in comfortable silence, Blake surprised Yang again by breaking it.

"Thank you. For everything you said in the classroom, and just...being there," Blake said sincerely, a small smile on her lips.

"Sure thing, kitten! What are partners for?" Yang replied, still grinning ear to ear and immensely enjoying the annoyed look on Sun's face for having been denied the privilege of dancing with Blake first.

Blake just smiled and moved a bit closer to Yang, holding her close for the rest of the song. But, unfortunately for Yang, the song only went on for a few more minutes before ending, and she wanted to check on Ruby to make sure everything was okay.

Before Blake could return to Sun, however, Yang caught her by the arm.

"Do you think you could meet me out on the balcony? Around 11? I have something I want to tell you," Yang asked, still smiling so as not to worry Blake.

Her partner looked a bit curious, but nodded before Sun came over to reclaim his date.

Yang confidently strode over to Ruby and Weiss with a smug "Told you she would come." But only to cover up her jealousy of the laugh that Sun had immediately drawn out of Blake.

"Mission accomplished," came Weiss's reply.

"Sooooo, what do we do now?" asked Ruby, in the most adorably innocent fashion.

Yang chuckled and replied with an easy "Just have fun!" before walking off to see if there was anything good at the refreshment table.

She spent the remainder of her time flitting between conversations and making sure everything was running smoothly until Yang looked at the clock and realized it was 10:55. She took a deep breath and headed over to the balcony where she said she would meet Blake in just 5 short minutes. In 5 minutes, everything about their relationship would change. If all went well they would be partners in more than one sense of the word...the thought alone made her heart beat just a bit faster.

Only to have it stop cold when she saw Blake and Sun out on the balcony. Kissing. _Her_ Blake. Was kissing Sun. On the balcony she was going to profess her love to Blake on. During the dance Yang had planned to make sure everything went well for Blake. On what was supposed to be the perfect night.

She didn't want to interrupt their moment, but couldn't stand the idea of staying in the building knowing what was going on outside. So Yang ran back to her dorm before anyone could stop her. She never wanted to see Blake and Sun kiss again.

0OoO0

Unfortunately for her, Yang happened to witness Sun walking Blake to their dorm, and saw a goodnight kiss take place before her partner went inside.

Sighing, Yang made her way back to the room so Blake wouldn't worry about her absence. She climbed back in through the window just as Blake was opening the door, Yang leaning up against the window and acting casual while on the inside a part of her was slowly dying.

"Fun night?" Yang asked nonchalantly, praying that Blake wouldn't regale her with all the...fun...she'd been having with the monkey-faunus.

"Yeah, it was really great. Thank you, again, for what you said in the classroom, I never would have gone if you hadn't talked to me. And if I hadn't gone...I guess Sun wouldn't have told me how he felt…" Blake's sentence trailed off with a small smile playing on her lips.

Yang felt her heart break then and there. It was her doing. Her partner's sudden relationship was entirely her doing.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Yes," and Blake began telling Yang exactly what had happened after their dance. She was practically gushing, Yang had never seen her more happy. It appeared as if Sun was Blake's...well, sun. She revolved around him and he gave her light and happiness and warmth….

Something that Yang would never get the chance to give Blake.

Because try as she might, Yang could never eclipse the Sun


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Turning a one-shot into a slow burn? It's more likely than you think.**

It had been 10 years since that dance. 10 years since the night that Yang had felt her heart break, and 10 years since anything felt anywhere near normal. The war had ended just over 8 years ago, but everyone involved bore scars, physical, mental and emotional.

There had been casualties, of course. But somehow, through a mix of watching each other's back, pure will power, and sheer luck, team RWBY had made it through the war alive. Salem had certainly tried to break the team forever, but ultimately, it was Jaune's sacrifice that had saved them. It had saved them all.

Constantly using his semblance to heal the others had a taken a toll on his aura, something he never had a great handle on anyway. During the final battle, he had been so focused on healing Ruby, he hadn't even seen her coming, didn't even have a chance to raise his shield. Salem had been going for Ruby, but knew that as long as Jaune lived, Ruby would too.

Watching Jaune die before her eyes was almost too much for Ruby to take, and from that day on, no one doubted just what her silver eyes could really do.

They won the war, but at the cost of so many lives.

That's why team RWBY was determined to live their lives to the fullest, making sure not to waste the lives that their friends and classmates had so willingly given.

Of course, they stayed together as the best team of huntresses all of Remnant would ever know for a good five years, but Weiss was the first to leave. The Schnee Dust Company needed her, and she had to make sure her father didn't tarnish their once good name any further. And of course, wherever Weiss went, Ruby was sure to follow, this time not just as a leader and friend, but as a wife.

Yang and Blake were truly happy for their teammates, but decided to go their separate ways to continue their careers as huntresses.

They worked well together in combat, but Blake and Yang never fully regained the dynamic they once had.

Blake blamed herself, of course. She believed that when she ran, she ruined the friendship that she and Yang had shared. Blake truly thought that the distance that had grown between her and the blonde was due to some small piece of Yang that still blamed the faunus for the loss of her right arm.

But only Yang knew the distance was set there for her own wellbeing. It physically pained her to see Sun and Blake together. They worked so well, it was like magic. And knowing that she would never feel that way tore away at her, reducing her to half the woman she was, at least when she was with Blake.

So they grew apart. Year by year they talked a little less, their interactions became fewer and further between, until they only truly talked once a year at the Schnee benefit ball, where team RWBY's presence was absolutely mandatory, according to a very stern looking Weiss.

And with the tenth annual ball coming up in just a few short weeks, Blake was searching for a dress in Atlas. Weiss had insisted on accompanying the cat faunus on her shopping spree, mostly because "you've been wearing the same style dress for the past 6 years, you could at least _try_ to change things up a little."

Blake sighed as she went searched through the racks, trying her hardest to stifle a yawn behind her hand, but knew she was caught at the unamused glare Weiss was sending her way.

"I'm sorry, it's just...this is so trivial, I don't need a new dress, I have plenty." Blake said with a shake of her head, ears twitching impatiently.

"No, you have three that you've been recycling over the past 7 years and hoping no one would notice," Weiss said with a smirk. "I noticed. Besides, I didn't fly you all the way out here for a dress, I've already picked one out, it's being shipped to Mistral right now. Sun promised he would pick it up."

"Well then why did you drag me out here?" Blake asked, cocking an eyebrow, a little annoyed at how the white haired girl seemed to be toying with her.

Weiss sighed and placed the dress she had been examining back on the rack. "Ruby and I will be returning to the Schnee headquarters tomorrow evening. We're developing a new form of dust that would have an invaluable effect on the Grimm...if it stays in the right hands."

"And if it doesn't?" Blake asked, her expression darkening.

Weiss shrugged and said her calmest voice "We're hoping it doesn't come to that. But as it stands, we will be housing some rather sensitive materials and wanted a little extra muscle keeping it safe. We want to involve as few people as possible so the word of what we're developing doesn't get out. You're our first choice," Weiss said with a proud smile. '"It's a small job really, you'll have your own office in the SDC headquarters, we just want you in the building while we're working on the dust and nearby after hours. We've already found an apartment four blocks down the street, and there's an airship ticket with your name on it should you agree."

Blake frowned slightly, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. It was a decent job, and the SDC would pay her fairly well. But of course, being back in Vale meant seeing…

"When do you need an answer by? I need to talk to Sun," Blake said, folding her arms.

"Just let me know by the end of the week. Plenty of other huntsman and huntresses would be willing to take the job should you decline. But…you really are our first choice. _My_ first choice," Weiss said earnestly, laying a hand on Blake's upper arm. The faunus smiled and nodded, hugging the smaller girl before leaving the store to catch an airship back to Mistral, still deep in thought.

Going back to Vale meant so many things that she wasn't sure if she was ready for. Being so close to her old partner after so many years for an indefinite amount of time? It sounded like a recipe for disaster. And Sun wouldn't be happy about the prospect of another job. He had retired 5 years ago, and every year would ask Blake to do the same, settle down, start a family together. It wasn't that Blake didn't want a family, it just never felt like the right time, the call to be a huntress was too loud for her to ignore, even for Sun, and she was well aware of the strain it was putting on their relationship.

She did miss being around her former teammates. She and Weiss had grown immeasurably close during and even after the war, fighting side by side for a future that would benefit both humans and faunus. Ruby had become one of the best leaders she ever had the privilege of following, inspiring the masses and giving them hope. And Yang was, well….

Blake grimaced slightly at the thought of her partner. They worked so well together, each having the others' back, knowing exactly what move they were about to make, which punch they would throw, where a shadow clone would be left as a decoy. On the battlefield, they were practically unstoppable. Off it, however, was an entirely different story.

Yang had become painfully distant ever since Cinder attacked Beacon for the first time. And who could blame her? Wasn't it her fault that Yang lost an arm? Wasn't it her fault that Adam had traumatized her? Wasn't it her fault that the person she cared for most in this world pushed her away?

She heaved a sigh and put her head in her hands. 'Don't start thinking that way again, you've been down that road already,' Blake scolded herself. A small voice, one that sounded very much like Ruby, began speaking in the back of her mind. 'Maybe if you went back to Vale, you could try to fix things?'

Blake was surprised at this sudden burst of optimism, but nonetheless, took out her scroll and typed a quick, two worded answer to Weiss.

"I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

Yang frowned while looking at her reflection in the mirror. She glared at the hair stylist who came by insisting that a list minute touch up really was protocol. After ten years of being dragged onto talk shows, she would have thought they'd get the hint by now. _Nobody_ touched her hair.

The stage manager came by and informed her she had five minutes until show time. Yang thanked her with a small smile and got up, walking to the side of the set and eyeing the live studio audience warily. This was her least favorite day of the year.

After the war had ended, Team RWBY wanted nothing more than a good meal, a hot shower, and to sleep for approximately forty years. The press, however, had other ideas. Everyone wanted to know about the girl with silver eyes, or how a Schnee and a Faunus had worked together to take down the White Fang, or how the blonde brawler had been the only one in recorded history to actually land a hit on Salem herself.

Ruby had been in a state of shock for a few weeks after the final battle, in no condition to talk to anyone, let alone the press. Weiss refused to leave their team leader's side during that time, and Blake was, well, Blake. So that left Yang. She was used to being the one the team leaned on, and now was no different. So, three days after their battle with Salem, Yang appeared live on Remnant's most prominent news station, battered and bruised, and answered all the questions they threw at her the best she could.

From then on, Yang had become a sort of spokesperson for Team RWBY, each of her teammates more than happy to let her speak for them and stay out of the spotlight themselves. She attended everything from grand balls, to construction sites on Beacon's campus, to mayoral elections. Even a few combat classes to teach some workshops. Every event where Team RWBY's appearance was requested, she was there to cut the ribbon, kiss the babies, and shake hands. And every year on the "anniversary" of Salem's defeat, Yang would be pulled back onto whatever godforsaken talk show was most popular that year, delivering reports on how the team was, recent missions they had been on, and even a few questions about their personal lives.

Whenever anyone would ask about their love lives however, Yang would flash her trademark grin and say, in her most absurd secret agent impression, "classified." Everyone in the audience would laugh, or groan in disappointment, completely unaware of the knife twisting in Yang's heart at the question. The real answer was that her teammates were happily coupled off, while she remained alone and still deeply in love with a girl she could never have.

On the fifth anniversary though, her answer changed, and that had actually been her favorite show. Yang smiled at the memory of the buxom hostess asking about the team's personal lives.

"So, Yang. You've left us hanging on all of your love lives in the past, but it's worth a shot. Any romance in Team RWBY this year?"

She heard the audience pull in a collective breath, waiting to see if she might actually disclose any information this year.

"Actually, Ruby and Weiss are engaged."

And what a reaction that had elicited. It took several minutes for the applause and wolf whistles in the audience to die down, just long enough for the host to send a dazzling smile Yang's way, clapping her hands together happily.

"Oh my, a double wedding! Who, pray tell, are they engaged to?" she asked, leaning towards the stunned blonde. It took a moment, but Yang shook her head and laughed, along with the few audience members who had actually understood her.

"To each other." The rest of the audience joined in the laughter at the slightly shocked expression on the hostess' face before she too plastered her smile back on and let out a short, embarrassed laugh.

"Ah, yes of course, how silly of me...but what about the other half of Team RWBY?" the hostess asked, clearly not willing to let Yang off the hook just yet.

"Well Blake and I will be in the wedding of course, Ruby asked me to be her maid of honor and Weiss asked Blake to be hers, so it'll definitely be a team affair." Yang smiled at the applause from the audience and nodded her thanks.

"And will either of you be bringing a date?"

'Jeez, this lady never lets up, does she', Yang thought to herself, her smile slipping for a fraction of a second before she brought it back full force. "I'll be bringing Neptune Vasilias, and if I'm not mistaken, Blake will be bringing Sun Wukong."

"And these fine young gentlemen fought alongside your team throughout the war, did they not?" the host ask, taking on a more solemn tone.

Yang, however, let out a small laugh. "I wouldn't exactly call them gentlemen, but yes, they fought with us. They're spectacular huntsmen and even better friends."

"Just friends? Come now, Yang, you don't expect us to believe that, now do you?" The hostess asked the audience, flashing them a megawatt grin.

Yang forced out a laugh, steeling herself for the words she knew she had to say. "Neptune and I are just friends, so all the single ladies out there better watch out for him," the blonde paused as the audience laughed, a few of the girls yelling out Neptune's name. "But Blake and Sun have been...involved...ever since our second year at Beacon. And they're still going strong." 'Unfortunately' Yang finished in her head, as the audience began to gossip about all this new information.

However, this tidbit of information was headline news for the next several weeks, especially since the tabloids had suffered five years of a total lack of information on any of Team RWBY's love lives. Ruby and Weiss's wedding was featured on just about every news station worth their stuff, and Blake had more than a few calls coming in from reporters wanting an interview about her relationship with Sun. She had refused, but that didn't stop the press from bothering Yang about it, which she liked to think of as her own special version of hell.

The stage manager snapped Yang out of her unpleasant memory.

"Miss Xiao Long, they're ready for you."

She nodded and stood, walking over to the side of the stage where she could see the host excitedly gesturing her way, no doubt introducing her to the audience. He was smartly dressed in a deep purple suit with a silver vest and tie, but his eyes were not unkind. Yang let herself relax a little as she recognized him. Axle Tin was one of the only television hosts that actually had a heart, never badgering or pushing her too hard for information. 'Maybe it won't be so bad this year' Yang thought to herself, straightening her jacket one more time and walking purposefully out to the stage. She gave Axle a hug, turned to wave to the studio audience, and sat down in a plush chair next to his desk.

"Yang! It's so lovely to see you again!" Axle said with a million-lien smile, laughing when the audience's applause seemed to confirm his statement.

"Same to you Axle, purple is a great color on you," Yang finished with a wink a smirk, laughing when the host shook his finger at her.

"I'm a married man Yang, don't go flirting with me now." The sternness in his voice was ruined by the cheeky grin he was giving her, but the audience loved it, and that was Yang's main job. Keep the public happy so they would stay off of Team RWBY's back. "But let's not dilly dally. I'm sure by now you know exactly what questions we're going to ask, how're things with…"

Yang began to let her mind wander, answering questions that had been put to her dozens of times before, counting down the minutes until she could get out of here and get to the gym. Fortunately for her, the stage manager was giving Axle the wrap up signal, and she began shifting in her seat, preparing to make a beeline for the door.

"One last question for you Yang." The blonde turned to Axle and was surprised when she saw a very serious look on his face. There was no trace of the polished talk show host charm, something darker had replaced it. "Cinder Fall's trial has finally come to end after all this time. She was sentenced to death last Saturday as I'm sure you know. How does this make you, and the rest of Team RWBY, feel?"

Yang's eyes had hardened at the mention of Cinder's name. Her trial had been especially painful as it took 7 years to capture her. After Salem fell, she had fled, the few rebels that were still loyal to her helping to keep her hidden. As if that wasn't bad enough, the trial kept being drawn out by any witnesses mysteriously disappearing days before they were expected to testify against her. It had been particularly harrowing for Blake, making the matter even more personal than it already was for Yang.

The audience had gone totally silent waiting for Yang's response. She cleared her throat and locked eyes with Axle, finding morbid curiosity there, mixed with a hint of regret for putting her in this position. "Well, I'm not going to speak for everyone, but I think the sentence is long overdue. Remnant already has enough hate and pain in it without someone like Cinder making it worse for everyone else."

Yang spoke candidly, something she very rarely did when in the public eye, and if the stunned silence of the audience was any indication, they hadn't expected it from her.

"Well...thank you for coming on the show again Yang, until next time. Yang Xiao Long everybody." Axle stood and gestured to the blonde with a slight bow, getting a smattering of applause from the audience who was still slightly taken aback.

Yang grimaced and walked as quickly as she could off the set. The second she was out of sight, she felt her scroll buzz in her back pocket. Taking it out, she saw it blinking with a message from Coco.

"Well that sure was something. Need to take your mind off it?"

Yang typed out a quick yes, and bolted from the building, not wanting to hang around in case any other reporters were hanging about to ask her more questions.

 **A/N** : Do y'all think Yang would make a good spokesperson for the team?


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you're going to Vale?" Sun practically shouted, dropping the dish he had been washing back into the sink.

"Exactly what I said, Weiss needs me for a job, said I was her first choice, I took it. We could use the money, you're always talking about how you want to take a vacation," Blake said sarcastically, frustrated that an argument had started so quickly.

"When I said I wanted to take a vacation, I meant with my wife! I can't do that if you're out there risking your life in Vale!" Sun exclaimed, picking the dish back up and scrubbing it furiously.

"Oh please, it's an office job. The SDC just wants a little more muscle, a little more stealth. It's not like we're being flung into the Emerald Forest again, I can handle this, and you know it," Blake's voice had taken on a monotone, but her arms crossed over her chest defensively and her eyes narrowed.

She was preparing for the argument that would undoubtedly ensue, the same one they had been having every few months or so. After shouting themselves hoarse, they would both retreat to their sacred places (for Sun, the basement, Blake, the roof), cool off for about a day or so, and then return home, behaving as if nothing had happened.

There were no winners in this fight, no solutions found. Just temporary lapses of quiet.

And that was all Sun wanted. A quiet, domestic life. To teach at a combat school in Mistral, raise some children. Be a good father. It was a life many people dreamed of. Just not Blake. That kind of a life felt suffocating, claustrophobic. Doing the same thing every day seemed incredibly mundane. The life of a huntress was the only thing that got her heart racing anymore. The adrenaline of the hunt exciting her far more than Sun could. The satisfaction of completing a mission felt far more validating than his sweet nothings whispered in quiet moments.

Blake knew it wasn't fair to Sun to feel this way. In reality he had done nothing wrong, he was an extremely caring man and a damn good husband. But she simply wasn't happy with her life. She felt as if she was missing some crucial bone or gland or brainwave that would finally allow her to feel satisfied. For now though, she would continue to fight with a man who truly cared for her.

"If it's just an office job, why does Weiss _need_ you? There are no other muscly, stealthy huntresses out there?" Sun asked, continuing to do the dishes at a furious pace. He had a point. Weiss had even said that there were others she could ask. Maybe it was time to agree with Sun…

"Yes. She needs _me_. I'm the best choice for this job," Blake spat at Sun through gritted teeth, far too stubborn to let this one go.

"Yeah, well I need you too!" Sun replied, throwing the last dish into the sink. The shatter hurt Blake's ears, but not nearly as much as his shouting did. "You're never around anymore, it's just one mission to the next! And even when you are home, you're just ghosting around the house, you hardly say two words to me. Hunting Grimm and helping people was our dream in school and we did that. But you know what? We did our part. We can settle down now. What are you still fighting for?" When he received no response from Blake, Sun turned away and placed both his hands on the counter. "You may be the best choice for this job, but you were a shitty choice for a wife."

The words stunned Blake. She knew that Sun had been upset with her, but to say that? The words stung more than she cared to admit. Sun heaved a sigh and turned slowly around.

"I didn't mean that," he said, his eyes downcast and his voice low.

"Yes you did," Blake said, her voice was held strong, but she could feel the familiar lump in her throat that meant she was almost past her emotional limit. "I'm still fighting because it's the only thing that makes me feel alive anymore." The words were intended to hurt Sun as much as he had hurt her, and it worked. He looked as if she had just slapped him.

What surprised Blake the most was how good it felt to actually say the words, to voice what she had been feeling for the past 5 years.

"I'm taking this job. The airship leaves tomorrow at 7. I think we could use the time to figure out what we really want. The Schnee Ball is in two weeks and Weiss is expecting us both to be there. I say we talk then. Use the two weeks to clear our heads. Then we can make a decision after the ball." She let her statement hang in the space between them. Sun nodded, and they both turned to go to their respective quiet places and mull over what had been said.

'This year's Schnee Ball will certainly be one for the record books' Blake thought to herself bitterly while climbing up to the roof. She remembered then that it would also be the first time she would see Yang, and wondered briefly what her old partner was up to now before laying on her back to look at the stars.

oO0Oo

Breathing hard, Yang crawled up Coco's body, trailing kisses up her stomach as the blonde got back on top of her.

"Care for a round six?" Yang asked with a smirk, wiping her mouth on her arm.

"Round nine as far as I counted," Coco answered, one hand over her eyes as she tried to get her breath back.

Yang chuckled, placing kisses on the brunette's pulse point.

"Wait," Coco whispered breathily, making Yang pause. "Do you wanna talk about it?" the brunette asked, wrapping her arms around Yang's shoulders and trying to look her in the face.

The blonde pulled away slightly, looking into Coco's eyes and raising an eyebrow. "Talk about what?"

"Any of it. Cinder, Blake coming back, the Schnee Bal-"

"What the hell do you mean 'Blake coming back'? What are you talking about?" Yang interrupted, pushing herself off of Coco with a stunned expression.

"She's coming back to Vale for some project Weiss is working on. I thought you knew," Coco answered, looking a bit confused at the apparently new information.

"Yeah, well. I didn't. We don't talk much."

"No shit Sherlock. You two haven't had a real conversation since-"

" _Don't._ " Yang interrupted again. "Don't start the whole psychoanalyzing thing again. That's not what either of us are here for."

Coco just rolled her eyes and shoved Yang off of her. The blonde fell off her bed with an 'omph', glaring up at the brunette as she began to get dressed. "Oh don't even start with me. You bring Velvet up every other night. You're just as broken and sad as I am, don't even try to pretend you're the only one trying to help," Coco finished through gritted teeth, shoving her sweater over her head and storming towards the door.

Just as she reached for the handle, Yang caught her by the arm and spun her forcefully around. "No, I'm not the only one trying to help. I know that. But at least I have some tact. Why the hell would you just bring her up out the blue like that, come on Coco!"

"Because you never talk about her! Blake was, _still is_ , a huge part of your life, you can't just pretend you don't feel anything!"

"I can't go through losing her again!" Yang shouted, a ringing silence left behind afterwards. The blonde slumped down on the edge of her bed, and tried to collect herself. "Not again. If she walks out of my life one more time, I don't know what it'll do to me. I don't know if I can take that big of a hit."

Coco was staring at Yang, a bit stunned at her honesty. She moved to the side of the bed and brought the blonde's face up to look her in the eyes. Her voice was substantially softer now. "You know what the difference between Blake and Velvet is, Yang? Blake's still here. You may not be able to be together, but you can still be friends. She's coming back. _Talk to her_. Before it's too late," Coco's voice had become less and less steady, and for the first time since the war, Yang saw tears in her eyes.

"Coco-" Yang started, but was stopped when she felt a pair of lips forcefully press against hers. She could feel the brunette's tears on her face, feel sobs threatening to break through.

"I just need you to distract me. No more talking," Coco practically growled. Her voice was strong again, but her eyes were so sad, pleading with Yang to take her out of this moment. To temporarily relieve the pain.

All it took was a small nod from the blonde and Coco pounced, throwing herself into Yang's arms and crashing their lips together with more force than strictly necessary. Yang was pushed onto her back, feeling the smaller girl's hands start to wander. Both needing to feel wanted, both desperately trying to help a friend.

Both wishing they were with someone else.


End file.
